Hikage Clan
The Hikage Clan (日陰一族, Hikage Ichizoku) is a clan of "blind" shinobi clan found in Kirigakure. This clan is reputed for producing skilled genjutsu and fūinjutsu wielders. This clan was also once considered an enemy of the Tatsumaki clan, but after the Fourth Shinobi World War, relations between the clans improved dramatically. Background Founding The Hikage, like the Hyūga are descendants of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. While originally the Hikage and the Hyūga were once the same clan, for reasons unknown, there was a schism within the original clan and the half that eventually became the Hikage clan settled in the Land of Water. Norowa's Sin Hundreds of years before the start of the series, a young Hikage scholar named Norowa Hikage, desired the power of the Sage of the Six Paths after spending time studying his history and feats. Deciding to finally act on this desire, he kidnapped a descendant of Asura and a descendant of Indra. Experimenting on his two victims, Norowa hoped to create an elixir that would grant him the Sage's power. Eventually, he succeeded in creating a drug that created he believed to be the Rinnegan on his forehead at the cost of his byakugan turning into normal, pink eyes. He took note of the eye's design and saw that it had an odd, blue pattern to it. The day his drug worked, he began to experiment with his new eye's abilities and much to his anger, he discovered that his new eye was not the Rinnegan and decided to start from scratch on his drug. However, his prisoners had escaped his lab and notified the rest of his clan. Deciding to take matters into his own hand, Norowa used his newfound powers to slaughter the strongest of the Hikage and took over as its leader. He then forced the survivors to take a watered-down version of his original drug, causing a violet-colored third eye to appear on their foreheads. This act not only rendered the rest of the clan blind, but also caused their byakugan to turn into normal pale-blue eyes. Norowa would dub his clan's new third eye the Mōmokugan to mock them, while he named his own the Norowa Mōmokugan to further taunt his clan. Despite their sudden blindness, the Hikage clan quickly adapted and learned to rely on their new sixth sense. Over the next five years, Norowa would father a son and terrorize the Land of Water, committing several atrocities remembered in the modern day. However, one day, he felt his sanity slipping and soon afterwards, he started killing people for no reason other than to kill and it eventually reached a point where he acted like a wild beast, doing nothing but killing people and nourishing himself. This newfound state of mind, allowed the rest of the Hikage clan to finally kill Norowa, due to him no longer being able to think complex thoughts. The Hikage would spend the next two decades trying to find a cure for their "curse", but were unable to. Stuck with their fate, the Hikage clan honed their skills on the battlefield, eventually earning a reputation for being expert genjutsu and fūinjutsu wielders. Centuries later, the Hikage clan were conquered on the battlefield by the First Mizukage and annexed into Kirigakure, becoming members of the lowest caste. Kirigakure Like many other members of the lowest caste, the Hikage clan were handled with extreme caution and sent on some of the most dangerous missions. Over time, the Hikage clan grew exceptionally powerful and earned a reputation for their loyalty, with some of the clan members even earning high ranking positions, despite their caste. This caused several clans from the second caste, most notably the Tatsumaki clan, to become envious of their newfound fame and stature. This led to some conflict between the Hikage and Tatsumaki, though this was quickly stopped by the Mizukage. Because of this, the two clans would remain hostile towards each other for decades to come. During the era of the Third Shinobi World War and the Bloody Mist, for the first time since the founding of Kiri, the Norowa Mōmokugan was unlocked by Yūki Hikage. With her new powers, she helped to decimate the battlefield. During the aftermath of the war, people with kekkei genkai became feared for their abilities and were seen as harbingers of war, and despite their loyalty, the Hikage clan were no exception. Many of the clan were slaughtered and the rest went into hiding in a small village near Kirigakure. Despite all of this, the Hikage were still loyal to Kiri and would still be given missions directly from the Mizukage and would send their children the the Academy. Abilities The Hikage are renowned in the Land of Water for the Mōmokugan, a kekkei genkai that grants the user extra senses and great fūinjutsu prowess. The first ability of the Mōmokugan grants the user a sixth sense in the form of being able to sense vibrations in the air or ground, Electroreception or Echolocation. As a consequence of having these abilities, the user is rendered blind. The second ability is creating eye shaped seals that can store ninjutsu or genjutsu that can be released under special conditions or when the user wishes. Sometimes a rare form of the Mōmokugan shows up where the user will not have a sixth sense and will not be blind. The Hikage are also capable of evolving their Mōmokugan into the Norowa Mōmokugan. This evolution occurs when the user's life is in extreme danger, possess a powerful will, and have the desire to protect somebody dear to them. Once the evolution occurs, the first ability that the user gains is sight out of their Norowa Mōmokugan and regular eyes at the cost of losing the ability to perform Transcription Seals. The second ability is a ninjutsu that is unlocked after the evolution of the eye that varies from user to user. Traditions Shinobi Life While not forced, the life as a shinobi or something related to being a shinobi is heavily encouraged. This is done in order to promote the clan's famous loyalty towards Kiri. Mōmokugan and Norowa Mōmokugan Despite the clan considered the Mōmokugan a curse, they treat their dōjutsu with great care and make sure that it does not fall into the hands of their enemies. In the event that a Mōmokugan is stolen, extreme lengths will be taken to destroy it. In one case, a thief who stole the eye was chased almost the entire way to his home village. However, the clan is willing to let gifted Mōmokugan remain with their receivers until the time of their deaths, in which the eye is to be destroyed. In the event that someone unlocks the Norowa Mōmokugan, they will be carefully monitored and treated with extreme caution. This is to prevent their transformation into Onryō and killing everyone around them. In the event that someone begins their transformation into an Onryō, they will be killed on the spot, regardless of location in order to prevent said transformation and their Norowa Mōmokugan will be destroyed. Those with Norowa Mōmokugan tend to be treated as outcasts and ticking time-bombs within the Hikage clan. Funeral Rites When a Hikage clan member or their family dies, it is customary to cremate the body if possible, including their Mōmokugan, on a funeral pyre. Following the cremation, the ashes are stored in an urn and placed in the Hikage tomb. While this is normally reserved for clan members only, some outsiders who have shown great honor and valor have been put to rest this way. This tradition goes back to the days of Norowa Hikage, who would steal corpses to experiment on them. After his death, the Hikage clan began the practice of cremating their remains to prevent such a thing from happening again. Trivia * Anybody may make a Hikage clan OC, but they must be from Kirigakure. Category:DRAFT